Storm of Magic
Not to be confused with the Storm of Chaos. }} Storms of Magic are events that occur when the Winds of Magic rise from a strong gale into a howling tempest. Overview The cause of such raging typhoons of magic is, like all things of Chaos, mysterious and often erratic — as likely to be explained by superstitious lore as by applied logic. Some blame the wrath of the gods, others see such violent storms as opportunistic, a time of great revelry and bloodshed. Nearly every race has some theories, legends or apocryphal tales about these turbulent and dangerous storms. When a Storm of Magic sweeps into the world, the Winds of Magic become more unpredictable than ever. They will be wrathful and strong one moment, only to fade almost to nothingness within seconds. Such unpredictability can be a wizard's greatest enemy and ally both — if he can time his spells correctly, he can harness the rage of an ascendant wind to unleash unbelievably powerful spells. Some eldritch tempests are foreshadowed by omens, such as an eclipse of the sun or bestial faces seen on a moon's surface. often, however, there are no portents — blue skies are swallowed in the blink of an eye by great thunderheads of ominous clouds, while strange-hued lightning splits the sky. The ground shakes as titanic amounts of energy sweep across the lands and the veil that separates reality and the immaterial stretches even thinner. Many learned scholars suspect that the baleful moon, Morrslieb, is associate with the ensorcelled storms, its proximity creating an unnatural lunar pull which alters the Winds of Magic in ways incalculable to mortal minds. Morrslieb waxes impossibly large during storms, filling the horizon as its green-tainted face leers down upon the world. At the height of major storms, a window into the hellish Realm of Chaos is opened, and maddening squalls of utter pandemonium are visible to all. The massive influx of magic can momentarily breathe life into the inanimate, causing mountains to move or rivers to alter course, perhaps for a time flowing backwards or, even more improbably, shaping its waters into human form and striding long miles away. A gale could rain blood, melt rocks or reverse the aging process, reducing tall Drakwald Oaks to saplings or proud men to mewling babes. Ancient monuments erupt from the ground or form instantaneously to act as conduits for the raging energies swirling about them. When the Winds of Magic blow strong it awakens of long-slumbering monsters. Hydras slither out of deep tunnels. Manticores are goaded to new levels of rage and Chimerae end their hibernations. All magical creatures feel the siren call of the supernatural storms, and beasts seldom seen suddenly appear before the gale. Wizards can draw upon the boundless energies that are unleashed to bind the monsters that rise to greet the tempests, for a time sorcerously chaining the beasts, and their destructive powers, to the wizard's will. Thus the roar of monsters joins the howling of the storm. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy: Storm of Magic ** : pg. 5 ** : pg. 6 ** : pg. 7 ** : pg. 27 Category:Chaos Category:Magic Category:M Category:S